There is a need for a loudspeaker assembly which can accommodate a plurality of speakers in such a manner as to provide desirable distribution of sounds at the higher end of the frequency range while providing better concentration of sounds at the lower end of the frequency range; which has a closed baffle configuration; and which is at the same time lightweight, compact, easily movable, structurally rugged, and economical to manufacture. There is also a need for a loudspeaker assembly which can accommodate one or more speakers; which has a closed baffle configuration; and which is at the same time lightweight, compact, easily movable, structurally rugged, and economical to manufacture. These needs are not satisfied by any prior art speaker assemblies of which I am aware.
It is accordingly the object of my invention to provide improved speaker assemblies which satisfy the needs as above stated.
For a further understanding of the invention and further objects, features, and advantages thereof, reference may now be had to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.